The growth of mold, yeasts and bacteria is a significant problem in packaged or processed foods such as dairy products, margarine, butter, baked goods, fruit and vegetable containing products such as fruit fillings for pies or pastries, and processed meats. The growth of mold, yeasts and bacteria not only significantly reduces the useful shelf life of the product, thus increasing the sellers' direct costs due to stale or moldy product which cannot be sold, but also requires that certain items be refrigerated during shipping and/or at the marketplace which causes additional indirect expenses for the end seller of the product.
Various food preservatives are on the market, yet when used at concentrations which effectively increase shelf life, the prior art food preservatives impart an off-flavor, odor, color and/or texture to the final product which is undesirable. Consequently, a need exists for a food preservative that increases the shelf life of the product while not requiring refrigeration or causing off-flavor, color, odor and/or texture.